


Elizabeth, Goddess of David

by Sheneya



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Worship
Relationships: David 8/Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Movies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Elizabeth, Goddess of David

Dr Elizabeth Shaw had always believed her God to be just, forgiving and kind to their creations, and so she strove to emulate that with humanities own creations... With David... even after his betrayals.

She strove for these things even as her mind had began to fracture under the pressure of traveling alone, even after the Engineers own betrayal had became more and more clear.

Perhaps, she had giggled, it was a new law of Gods as she watched David drop the black poison into the fleeing engineers below.

Creations are born to destroy those that created their creators.

Perhaps her own mad thoughts had taken a hold of an isolated David as well.

Perhaps it was just the laws of God and Nature, and the fact that she seemed to know he was already planning on creating the end of humanity.

Planning it even as he built the stone alter among the newly dead, her alter, the alter of Elizabeth Shaw, Goddess of David.

She had felt no fear as he stripped her naked and laid her down upon it. No sorrow as her now nearly waist-length hair brushed across the twisted remains of what had once been her creators. No guilt as he pushed his face between her thighs... and worshiped her until she shook.

In who knew how many days, weeks or months, Elizabeth Shaw, Goddess of David, had known she would become the Sacrifice of David.

It had been the only truth her shattering mind would accept.

All Gods must die.

She would eventually die as part of David's new children.


End file.
